Tori Blacklock: Like An Angel
by chaoswalking169
Summary: After running from Dudley,Harry meets an impossibly pretty girl at the park and she is everything to him, his best friend, his guider,his helper, his lover,his girlfriend, his wife. follow their incredible story through the 7 book saga of Tori Blacklock.
1. Tori

_CHAPTER 1_

_TORI_

11 year old Harry Potter skidded to a halt, Panting, he checked behind him and sighed in relief when he noticed that Dudley and his gang were no longer chasing Potter lived in an abusive his cousin Dudley was spoiled by his aunt and uncle, he was being beaten for intruding on a moment that happened infront of him with no advanced warning he had no time to get ran up and down his arm. Harry started walking down the street to a small park he knew, with two swings, a see-saw and a slide. When he pushed open the gate he saw someone else was already had waist length blondish-brownish hair and A hot-pink vest top was visible from the semi open navy hollister hoodie and a phone poked out the pocket of her skinny swung gently on one of the swings.

Harry sat down on the swing next to her, and started turned and looked at him

"Hey." She smiled a beautiful smile

"Hey." Harry smiled back, one of his first real smiles in a long time

"What's your name?" She questioned, brushing some hair behind her ear

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Victoria," She suddenly frowned "But if you call me that, I will personally hunt you down and kill you."

Harry's grin widened "That's slightly should I call you then?"

She thought for a minute "Tori. Call me Tori."

He frowned "How old are you? You look about a year older than me."

"I'm 11." She said

"Oh. Maybe not then.I'm 11 too." Harry smiled

She took her phone out of her pocket. "Have you got a phone?" Tori asked

Harry frowned "No."

She gaped at him "What, not even a Nokia brick?"

Harry stared at her confused

"Well that just won't do." She said before grabbing his arm, and not noticing his wince of pain as her fingers wrapped around the fresh bruises, dragged him to her house and collected some money before running to the nearest shopping explained each others home lives on the way there, Tori was needless to say, disgusted that the Dursley's could treat him like that and she instantly started apologizing for hurting his arm and talking to herself under her breath about the many slow and painful deaths they could and would suffer. They stood infront of Granger Games 10 minutes later for a few minutes before Tori grabbed him and started dragging him again, This time into the store. she passed him a ten-pound note and a five-pound note and shoved lightly him in the back towards the case of phones.

"I'm sure you can find some old brick phone for that much in here." She said smiling that beautiful smile.

Harry turned away from her after thanking her profousley and after looking through a few glass cases he found an unopened, black and red Nokia 5310 XpressMusic for £ beckoned Tori over

"Gee, a 5310 for a tenner, your really lucky!" She gasped "I'll get an assistant."she said before running off to find returned a few moments later with said assistant, a tall gangly teen with a mop of ginger man took the £10 and pushed it into the back pocket of his jeans before he unlocked the glass case and gave the box to Harry.

"Be careful with that now, it's a pretty good phone." He warned before returning to the depths of the and Tori left the store grinning,and started walking to the park.

"Hold On." Tori said, stopping in her tracks, causing Harry to follow suit "You know your fat, pig cousin?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Harry asked.

"Does he have a phone?" She questioned

Harry thought back to his cousins flash phone. "Yeah."

"Is he on contract?"

"Is that where he has unlimited texts and calls but depending on how many times he phones or texts it costs more money? 'Cause if that's right than yeah." He asked

She Blinked.

"I thought you knew nothing about phones? Anyway, yeah that's basically it, but you don't have a contract, or any credit, so you can't phone or text and here's what I'm thinking," She said "We hook you up a contract the same as Dudley's to your phone so that you have unlimited calls and texts too but your aunt and uncle are paying for it, But here's the best bit," She paused "You said your aunt and uncle don't check their bank account to see how much money Dudley spends, they check it for bills and ? So the chances are they won't even know."

Harry gaped at her before enveloping her in a hug which she returned ,shocked.

"You are officially the best friend ever!" He said, his voice muffled by Tori's hoodie

Tori nodded uncertainly, her arms wrapped around him like a bow on a present, still shocked by the force of the hug.

They averted their course and instead of going to the park they went to Tori's house where they could put her plan into action. 1 hour, and 2 exhausted children, later the phone had been set up.

Harry pressed and held the power button causing it to turn and Tori let out a whoop, happy they hadn't broken it yet, they checked in settings and saw it was now on a contract with the Dursley' and Tori exploded into cheers at their success and had a toast,(Of coke, I mean they're only eleven.) and Haribo's. They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways.

* * *

><p>It was about 21:30 according to Harry's new phone when he carefully pushed open the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. After hearing the sound of the TV and deeming it safe, and that everyone must be watching TV he snuck up the stairs to his bedroom. He had a beautiful best friend and a phone!For the first time that he could remember, he was content.<p>

* * *

><p>-<em><span><strong>AN**__**: This will be my first major fanfiction series. It starts out as Harry/Tori friendship and later becomes Harry/Tori Relationship**_


	2. Hello Harry,This is your wake up call!

**Hello Harry,This is your Wakeup Call!Everything you know is a lie!**

Saying that August 31st was a rainy day would probably be the understatement of the of rain crashed on the pavement and flooded the roads and paths with 4 inches of dirty ,grey clouds rolled across England and anyone who dared step outside was encompassed in a cocophany of booming thunder and flashing was this reason that Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat huddled in the living room of No.4 Privet Drive,clutching warm cups of Opening music of _Corination Street _thrummed through the house,awaking its occupants except for occupant soundly slept on rusty bed with a ruffed up quilt and occupant was Harry Potter and he was awoken by a rather loud it was his brand new,(yet unallowed) mobile phone,he reached into his boxers where he had hidden it. After checking through blurry eyes and finding he had no new messages he frowned and sat up off his creaking bed,his eyes cleared as he put his glasses on, and waking up a bit more,he noticed that there was an owl a very unmanly scream,He cautiously opened the window and lightly touched the envelope before jerking back realising how stupid he looked he quickly snatched the letter from the owl and rammed the window shut before anything could happen,and grabbed an apple,Chewing to calm down.

Wondering Why or even _how _the owl had delivered the letter he slit it open with one finger, vaguley registering a knock at the door,however before he managed to read the first word, There was a scream from downstairs,and he dropped the letter in favour of running downstairs to see what had happened.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs,He swung over the banister,and ran towards the a giant scary man with a scraggly beard,and his aunt collapsed on the let out a squeak before he gathered up the remaining scraps of his courage,and belted the scary person in the balls.

The man let out a howl of pain,and clutched his privates.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! WHAT THE 'ELL DID YOU DO THAT 'OR 'ARRY!" He screamed

"YOU KNOCKED MY AUNT OUT!" Harry screamed right back at him,more out of terror then anything else.

"SH 'AINTED!"The man sobbed

"What?"Harry said,looking Unsure.

The man brought out a large spotted hankerchief, about the size of a tablecloth,and wiped his face,still clutching his privates."I 'ame and 'ocked on the 'oor,She answered and then 'ainted!"He sniffled.

Harry frowned,feeling slightly bad as he knew that was probably what she would do.

"Sorry,That is probably what she would do."Harry said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Vernon screamed,his face turning puce.

"Shut up Dursley,You great prune!" The man growled

"NO I WILL NOT! WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND SUCH THINGS OF ME?"Vernon roared

"I am Rubeus Hagrid,Keeper of keys, and grounds at Hogwarts."The newly christened Hagrid said proudly.

If possible,Vernon turned even redder."THIS BOY WILL NOT GO TO YOUR FREAKY SCHOOL!"

Harry gaped and feeling the phone in his pocket took his phone out,and noticing the screen:

_Tori_

_Calling_

He pressed the red button and shoved it back in his pocket,Just before Vernon and Hagrid looked round.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"Harry shouted utterly confused by everything

"Ah go boil yer head Dursley,Harry, yer a wizard."

Harry dropped the half-eaten apple he had been holding,which exploded on the floor with an unholy _squelch._

"What?"Harry said calmly.

"Yer a wizard Harry."Hagrid said

"So why are we in London?"Harry said switching on his phone and starting to text Tori.

_Might need weird dude made my aunt faint and took me to London.I'm leaving my phone on so Police can track it.I'll send the word 'HELP'If I need me on Life360(1), it'll say where I am._

Harry pressed send just as Hagrid started to explain.

"Well if 'our gonna become a wizard,you need some supplies."He smiled and started walking too a seedy looking pub.

knowing it was probably the wrong choice,He walked in after Hagrid,and kept his hoodie over his face as they walked straight to the back of the pub,and after tapping on some random bricks,to Harry's amazement,they started to shift,to change and form an arch.

Walking through they started shopping for his school stuff.

* * *

><p>The mood was frantic For Tori Blacklock, after telling her parents she was going to a sleepover, she raced towards the garage of 24 Aysgath She ripped the garage open and grabbed her bike and cycled the 15 miles in the pouring rain to the location on Life 360 where Harry was supposed to past a record store she skidded to a halt in front of a <em>Subway <em>which after locking her bike to a rack,she entered 's life 360 had turned off and she had no clue where he put her head into her arms and started crying only friend was missing.

* * *

><p>September 1st rolled around without rain hadn't stopped and flood warnings had gone out over the was abandoned on platform 9 and 34 by he was waiting for the train to arrive he twirled his mahogany wand between his fingers,staring but not really watching the flooded railroad as he constantly thought about phone had started acting up,and after Hagrid saying that the 'ambient magic' would mess the phone up he knew what the cause knew she would be worried,but there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Tori's eyes flickered open and she pushed the wet cardboard and papers off lept out of the skip she had been sleeping in,into the water that reached her shivered as the cold dirty water soaked her reached her bike and found the wheels were completely , she felt under the water for the bike slid the key and turned started riding her bike she arrived, she told her parents about Harry's dissapearance,and they phoned the really should have answered her phone calls.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Life360 is a software that lets you track people in a certain group.<p>

_**A/N:Sorry this is so short but it is more of a build up to the next one**_


End file.
